


De-Strengthing

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [26]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius is getting increasingly frustrated with his inability to touch anyone or anything without destroying it, so when he succeeds in making a device to lower his strength he celebrates it by being affectionate as *fuck* with Nepeta.. Feel free to cross into smut territory, but I just want to see Meowrails snuggling above all else<br/>---<br/>Hey I'm now taking commissions to help out a friend in need so if you would be so kind to <a href="http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com/commissions">commission</a> me that would be great!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-Strengthing

Fiddlesticks. 

Another failed attempt, another broken prototype. 

You often wonder if the machine’s malfunctioning is due to your inferior mechanical skills or your raw strength. Usually the materials you work with can hold its own against you and your destructive hands, but you were working with extremely delicate technology. More specifically technology that would decrease your abnormal strength. 

You’re positive some god out there is laughing out of irony that your design for a de-strengthening device keeps breaking at a cause of your strength.   
You curse out that god, and then curse yourself for cursing. That god is probably getting all sorts of chuckles out of you tonight. 

You look around your workshop to see if you are in possession of any spare parts that would replace the ones you broke. Fortunately you do, but said piece wouldn’t be your first choice to use in this sort of project, since it was outdated. No matter, you would have to use it. 

After a half hour or so of extremely careful construction, tweaking and finalizing your device, you think you achieved your goal. 

No longer would you stand there like a pole when she wraps her arms around you, and more importantly, no longer would you harm her when you attempted to hug her back. Hugs that had an expense of bruises and broken bones would be a thing of the past and you absolutely couldn’t wait. 

You would finally be able to hug your moirail. 

The following night you patiently wait for her to head over to your hive. She’s out hunting you, she’ll be back soon, you remind yourself, nearly giddy with anticipation. However highbloods don’t get giddy, so you excuse that emotion. Instead you suffice with a small smile as you pace around your block.

Moments pass, and there’s suddenly someone bursting through your door. 

“Equius!” It of course is Nepeta. No one, other than perhaps your neighbour, has ever visited you before that wasn’t your beloved moirail. “You prepared to get our cuddle on?” She draws out “prepared” and you know for a fact she would have wrote it as “purrpared” if you two were talking over chat. 

You smile wider and lead her to a room where you had laid out different wool blankets and cushions you heard the humans calling “pillows”. You prefer your usual sleeping headquarters for relaxing in but it really only fits one person. This alien plethora of comfortable objects will have to do. 

Together, with your device sending de-strengthening vibes throughout your system, you spend the night in each other’s arms. Occasionally switching positions and sharing platonic kisses. You both enjoy when she was curled up upon your chest like a cat. There is no surprise to either of you at that fact. 

While you lay there you have an amazing feelings jam (with out the jam part of course; Nepeta wasn’t as skilled in slam poetry as you were) and you couldn’t wait to do this all the time with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have the funds and an idea [commission](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com/commissions) me!!!!


End file.
